The present invention relates to methods of preparing multicoated substrates.
The obtention of a decorative finish having enhanced aesthetic appeal as well as superior stain, chemical and mar resistance properties is quite desirable, particularly in environments which characteristically challenge the physical properties of a decorative finish. For household use as well as institutional use such as schools and hospitals, decorative finishes must not only be aesthetically appealing, but also they must be able to withstand the wear and tear attendant to heavily trafficked environments. For example, the decorative finish must exhibit stain resistance to common stains such as food and beverage stains including grease marks as well as cosmetic stains such as lipstick and in addition crayon and ink marks. In this connection the decorative finish also must be able to withstand the use of detergents and other cleaning products. Moreover, the decorative finish must exhibit good mar and burnish resistance so as to resist damage from scrapes and other abrasions to the surface.
Ideally, the decorative finish should also be versatile and be capable of adhering to and protecting a wide variety of substrates including wood, pressed wood, fabric, wallpaper and laminated surfaces. Heretofore, the currently available products have been deficient in one or more of the desirable features, and as a result have been unable to provide the requisite combination of aesthetic and physical properties.